Spider-Man: Amazing Avenger
Spider-Man: Amazing Avenger is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics which is based on the character of the same name. It follow Spider-Man battling his lesser-known enemies while also later introducing some of his well-known foes. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A young teenager who's gain spider-based abilities where he struggling of balancing his life as both a a high school student and a masked vigilante. Recurring * Aunt May Reilly-Parker: Peter's loving and caring but protective aunt/surrogate mother who is sometimes often worry about her nephew. * Harold "Harry" Osborn: Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn TBD. * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson: Peter's TBD. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy: * Eugene "Flash" Thompson: * Kennith "Kenny" "King" Kong: * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan: * Randall "Randy" Robertson: * Gloria "Glory" Grant: * Sally Avril: * Daily Bugle ** John "J" Jonah Jameson: ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson: ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant: ** Edward "Ned" Lee: ** Norah Winters: ** Lance Bannon: * Captain George Stacy: * Detective Jean DeWolff: * Detective Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith: * Colonel John Jameson: * Aunt Anna Watson: * Horizon Labs ** Max Modell: the head CEO of Horizon Labs ** Anna Maria Marconi: ** Grady Scraps: ** Sajani Jaffrey: ** Uatu Jackson: ** Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider: * Debra "Deb" Whitman: * Officer Carlie Cooper: * Cindy Moon: * Dr. Ashley Kafka: * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman: * Bernard Houseman: * Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: Harry's ruthless and uncaring father and the head CEO of OsCorp Industries who's became an goblin-themed supervillain and Spider-Man's arch-enemy after injected himself with Globulin Green, an unstable formula which only coat his sanity. * Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus: Peter's former idol who's previously starting out as an shy and meek person before being caught in a lab accident where her nervous system get fused with her four robotic tentacle-like arms. * Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom: * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: ** Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone: ** Big Man: * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master: The son of Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Sr., the original Crime Master, who seek to rebuild his father's criminal empire and formed an strong rivalry with Kingpin. ** Jack O'Lantern: Crime Master's jack o'lantern-themed personal bodyguard * Mendel Stromm: * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal: An mad scientist who's turn into an mutant jackal and seek to recreating Spider-Man. * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly: An ex-wrestler who wear a grizzly bear-like exo-skeleton to seek revenge on Spider-Man for ruining his wrestling career. * Professor Vincent Stanford/Stegron: Peter's biology teacher who's get turn into an mindless, humanoid stegosaurus. * Martin Li/Mr. Negative: a ** Inner Demons: * Overdrive: * Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot: * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit: A white rabbit-themed villainess who's seek for thrills and is the leader of the Menagerie. ** Hippo: The muscle of the group and a mutated hippopotamus who's may seem often dim-wit and clumsy, but is friendly to his friends and also has a photographic memory. ** Panda-Mania: The second muscle of the group and a panda-themed villainess who's mix with both brain and brawn. * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm: A German-American mobster who's don a bee-like armor where he control bees on the planet and use his abilities to committing crimes. * Edward Whelan/Vermin: A rat-looking creature who's once a ordinary person before being kidnap by the Jackal and get mutated into a rat-like mutant and is craving for human's blood. * Screwball: * Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin: * Ronald "Ronnie" Hilliard/Supercharger: A high school dropout who's gain electrokinesis and had a hatred for Spider-Man, due to him suffering from arachnophobia. * Quentin Beck/Mysterio: A former special effect artist who * Issues # An Amazing Fantasy, Part 1 - # An Amazing Fantasy, Part 2 - # # # Spin-Off Following the success of the comic, it had made several spin-offs: Thor, the Almighty, Rise of the Fantastic Four, X-Men: Uncanny Heroes and Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Trivia * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel